A Trip to the Mushroom Kingdom
by NumberLast
Summary: OCs, Scooby-Doo and Mario characters? Oh my! And all of them in the Mushroom Kingdom, too! Stacey is still recovering from her dad's death, Bowser Jr. turns eleven, and everything is not as it seems...and I couldn't do a proper summary to save my life. Oh well, enjoy! Rated K plus for mild violence and I guess mention of death. Warning, very random plot!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello random peeps! This beez my first fanfic...and it's an oldie that I hastily finished about a year ago after abandonment. Yea... I was debating whether or not to post it, and before then, whether or not to get an account, then I said: "what the hey, I have an account now, so I might as well!"**

**Honestly, this could go under _so_ many different categories, so I just put it as general.**

**Btw, sorry for the lame title, I couldn't think of something awesome. :( I also apologize in advance for short chapters, bad grammar, randomness and any other pests along the way!**

**Also, I'm new to FanFiction, so if I did something I wasn't supposed on here, that would be nice to know!**

**IMPORTANT NOTE, READ SO YOU WON'T BE CONFUSED ANY MORE THAN NECESSARY!:**

**I once finished my first, and only, original story, and did what of course everyone would do: write a fanfic cross-over with those characters and ****_more_**** OCs! My OCs (except some other OCs I threw into the story) are all"dino eerios"-people that can turn into dinosaurs!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs, Mario characters (including the Toad Brigade leader that I decided was not everyone's beloved Toad) belong to Nintendo, and the Scooby-Doo characters belong to Hanna-Barbara.**

**Now onward to my random fanfic!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Stacey sat on her bed, her legs were crossed, and she felt just bad.

It had been four months since her dad died, and she still felt terrible. The terrible words rang in her mind: "He would have lived if they had come sooner."

The window was open, and the cold air that was from outside was drastically changing the temperature in her room.

"Whoa, Stacey! Close the window!" Stacey looked up, and saw a tall, brown-haired guy; his shoulders were broad and his tan fingers were working on the lock for the window. Stacey smiled up at her brother. "Nathan!" she cried. "Are you really coming back from college?"

Nathan shook his head, "Nope, I came home because of what happened to dad . . ." his voice trailed off, looking at Stacey.

"It's okay, Nate," Stacey said, "I'm sort of okay now."

"How's eighth grade?" Nathan asked.

"Fine," said Stacey, "I saw Uncle Norville this year!"

"I know," said Nathan, "I heard about everything from him."

"You did?" Stacey asked.

"He really wanted me to come back," Nathan said. "He thought it might help."

"I'll call him tonight," Stacey said, with a small smile.

"No need," Nathan was now grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey Stacey!" Stacey looked up, and saw her tall, thin Uncle Norville. His hair was unbrushed and shaggy; he had a brown goatee and brown hair. He wore a long green shirt, and brown pants and floppy shoes.

"How are you, Stacey?" Velma came in, her orange turtleneck slightly covered up part of red skirt.

"Better," said Stacey, " . . . better than last time," she smiled when she saw Daphne, her red hair touching her purple dress. She grinned when she was with Fred, bringing Scooby-Doo.

"Hi guys . . . what are you doing here?" Stacey asked, scratching Scooby-Doo under his chin.

"We're fixing to leave," said her uncle, who was also known as Shaggy by his friends.

"What for?!" Stacey asked, then turned as the door opened.

Daisy walked in first, wearing her orange dress, (as usual). She was followed by Luigi, who was being pushed by Yoshi. Peach came in next, her pink dress almost torn by Toadette stepping on it. Toad walked behind Toadette, and he was tripping Mario, who was behind him, on purpose.

"We are going to take you to the Mushroom Kingdom," Toadette said.

"When will we be going?" Stacey asked.

"Right now, if you want to," Stacey turned toward the door.

"Maggie! You guys!" she cried. "What are you doing here?"

"It wouldn't be a great trip without us," Nick said.

"Yeah, and it wouldn't be annoying without Nick," said Maggie. Nick glared at her, and Aaron gave a warning look at both of them.

"How do we get there?" asked Stacey.

"Simple," said Luigi. Suddenly, a green Warp Pipe popped out of nowhere.

"Now what?" asked Daphne, looking at the Warp Pipe in puzzlement.

"You jump in," Daisy replied, pointing to the pipe.

"Works for me," said Gordon, jumping head first into the Warp Pipe. The others followed one at a time-though a few were reluctant to do so.

"We worked out a plan for where you guys are staying," said Peach.

"Stacey and Maggie will stay at Toadette's house, and Nathan and Derek will stay at Toad's," said Daisy.

"The rest of you will stay at Peach's castle," Luigi said.

"Thanks guys," said Stacey, "you're the best!"

"All right, now for the tour," Peach said.

However, they had no idea that they were being watched by someone with a crystal ball.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Bowser Jr. was no ordinary boy-he was the son of the mighty King Bowser Koopa, who was the enemy of the Mushroom Kingdom. He sighed, and swung his feet back and forth, he sat on his favorite lookout spot, the ledge of his bedroom window.

A normal father would have scolded him for this careless behavior. However his father was always busy and just might have forgotten that tomorrow happened to be his birthday. Bowser Jr. was only ten years old, and he had little common sense that he would break something if he fell. Therefore, he often spent his time up there.

Bowser Jr. stopped looking at his feet to marvel at the spectacular view before him. The bright star was overhead, it's yellow ball could barely be seen by the blinding light. Cirrocumulus clouds were spread out in the blue sky. The castle of the Mushroom Kingdom still looked tall, even in the distance. The red rooftop reflected the light, and a beautiful glowing light looked like an outline of the roof. The small houses looked like small toy houses. The trees looked as thin as pencils. Bowser Jr. could only stare at this majestic masterpiece.

"What kind of view do they have down there?" he wondered aloud. "I wonder if it's as great as mine," his eyes wandered back to castle. "I wonder what's inside there . . ."

"Your guess is as good as mine," said Paratroopa, Bowser Jr.'s friend, in Koopa language

"There's a princess in there, I've seen her!" Bowser Jr. said proudly.

"Really?" asked Paratroopa, amazed that his friend had actually met _the_ Princess Peach. "My dad talks about her a lot-is she really beautiful?"

"Are you kidding?" said Bowser Jr. "She's gorgeous! She's exactly as our parents described her-except, even better!"

Talking about the beauty of the princess was quite common in Koopa Kastle-it was just something that everyone did . . . and what the boys had picked up on. If they were honest, they wouldn't really be sure if the princess was as pretty as everyone claimed. Even Bowser Jr. wasn't too sure, since he hadn't seen many other human girls.

Paratroopa gasped. "Oh my goodness!" suddenly, he remember something. "Isn't tomorrow your birthday?"

Bowser Jr. smiled. "Yes it is! Thank you for remembering, I thought that you would forget."

"So did I," said Paratroopa, "but I did remember, didn't I? Do you think that your dad will remember too?"

"I don't know," he sighed. "It's hard to tell, because my dad is always, you know . . . busy."

Paratroopa thought about it for a moment. "You should go ask him if he remembers, and if he doesn't . . . then you should remind him!"

"Good idea, Paratroopa!" Bowser Jr. said. "It's a full-proof plan-I'll do it right now!"

"Paratroopa, come here!" said Paratroopa's mother, calling him from his room.

"Coming!" said Paratroopa to his mom. "Gotta go, tell me if the plan works!" Paratroopa waved at him, then ran to his room.

Bowser Jr. went to find his dad; however, when he stepped outside the door, he felt a cold hand grab him by his neck.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Toadsworth was quiet mushroom. He was eighty years old-twenty years older than the king. He was the princess and king's advisor.

His friend, Toadbert, who had discovered his knack for science only a few years back, sat next to him. Toad nicknamed Toadbert: "the mad scientist."

He sat by the door, reading a short book. Toadbert got up to check his experiments. Suddenly, the door flew open, causing Toadsworth to fly halfway across the room.

"Hello, hello, hello!" cried Rachel, running excitedly into the room.

Megan came in on her moon bouncer, and bounced over to Toadsworth. "We've been looking for a scientist name Toadbert, do you know where he is?"

"Here, right here," said Toadbert, pulling Toadsworth. "You see, I am he, by boogity!"

"Wow," said Linsey, "look at all these gadgets! They're amazing!"

"You must have spent ages on these!" Maggie marveled at the inventions.

"Wait, what are these?" Velma asked, pointing to some robot spiders.

"Those are Spyder-Cams," replied Toadbert. "Robot spiders with, (obviously), a camera, and walks on walls, shoot 'spider webs', and talk, by boogity!"

"Whoa!" cried Kimberly. "Wait, what kind of programming do you use?"

Stacey stood outside the door, unsure of herself. "I don't know, there are a couple of things in there that creep me out . . ."

"She doesn't like electricity," Maggie whispered to Toadsworth.

"I'll go look around at the rest of the kingdom," Stacey said, sighing. "Stay here, I don't want to spoil your fun," she left the castle, and ran out of the village nearby. She decided she might as well explore the hills close to the castle.

She found lots trees and plants, she also enjoyed running through the meadows. She looked behind her and gasped-she saw the now-small-looking castle in the distance. She hadn't realized she had wandered a bit too far.

As she was turning back, she saw a strange sight, a massive stone in the ground. As she walked towards it, she realized what was: a tombstone.

"Clawdia Koopa, R.I.P.," she read, then jumped as she thought she heard a noise from behind her. "I-I better go back," she said, walking back towards the castle.

* * *

Throughout all of supper with Toadette, Toad, Maggie, Nick and Nathan, Stacey was thinking about the strange tombstone. She was ignoring the conversation that was going on between them, and Maggie's face kept turning red, and she kept poking Stacey, saying: "What are we going to do about it?"

Stacey did not know what 'it' was. She shrugged in reply.

During dessert, Stacey decided to tell Maggie about what she had seen.

"Maggie," Stacey whispered, poking Maggie hard on her shoulder.

"Ow!" Maggie whispered back, rubbing her shoulder. "Have you decided what we're going to do about it?"

Stacey shook her head. "No," she said, "but there's something I want to tell you. I went outside of the village and explored."

Maggie leaned closer, her eyebrows raised. "What did you see?"

"There were meadows and trees," Stacey said, recalling what she had seen. "I must have walked too far, because when I looked back, the castle was super far away from me."

"Really? What did you do?" Maggie asked.

"I started to turn around, and I saw . . . something," Stacey grinned, knowing that Maggie hated secrets.

"What? What? What?!" Maggie's voice was now at a normal volume.

"Shh!" Stacey clamped her hand over Maggie's mouth. "Chill Maggie, okay? I saw-a tombstone!"

Maggie's eyes widened. "Ooh, was there a ghost nearby?"

Stacey rolled her eyes. "Maggie, there are no such things as ghosts!" she cleared her throat. "It was for a 'Clawdia Koopa'."

"Who do you think she was?" Maggie asked.

Stacey shrugged. "I don't know, I didn't even see anybody living near there."

"We should ask Toadsworth," Maggie suggested. "After all, he's lived here the longest."

Stacey nodded, then looked at her watch, (she had already changed it to their time). "Oh my goodness! It's only seven o' clock, but it feels like ten!"

"We should go to bed early, then wake up early and ask him," Maggie suggested.

"Great idea," said Stacey. "I'm going to bed now, good night!"

"Good night!" replied Maggie, then she and Stacey went to their bedrooms and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Bowser wiped some oil off of his scaly claws. He was tired; he had been working hard all day.

On the other side of the machine he was fixing, two koopas were breaking it. It was hard to hide a smile watching them since they were too amusing.

"Wouldn't this piece go here?" the koopa asked the other, holding a screwdriver.

"No dummy, that piece goes there, _this_ piece goes here," the other one held up a hammer.

Kamek came in the room, dragging Bowser Junior by the ear. "Those are . . . tools!" he yelled; the two koopas frowned. "Besides, the machine is done anyway, go break something else!"

The koopas began to walk away, embarrassed.

"Hey, dad," said Bowser Jr., "they found your missing hammer and screwdriver!"

"We did?" the first one asked.

"Of course we did, otherwise these tools wouldn't have been missing," the other

one assured, handing the tools to Bowser, then they walked away.

Kamek covered Bowser's mouth. "Don't you dare say the t-h-a-n-k-s word."

"You mean thanks?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"He means thanks," confirmed Bowser.

Kamek shook his head, and then left the room. Bowser Jr. went up to his dad. "Dad," he said, "did you remember that tomorrow is my birthday?"

Bowser smiled at him. "That's what has been on my mind all day long!" he said.

"Really?" Bowser Jr. asked. "You usually don't forget, but, it's just that you've been so busy, I was afraid that you would forget this year."

"No matter how busy I get, I promise that I'll never forget something as important as that," he said, hugging his son. "Besides," he added, "there's so many of you, I'm sure one of you would remind me."

"Could we have a party?" Bowser Jr. looked back up at him.

"I'll see what I can do," Bowser said. "For now, no promises, understood?"

"Okay!" said Bowser Jr. grinning from ear to ear. Then, he ran off.

"Paratroopa!" he said, "I think it worked! He remembered, he remembered!"

Kamek shook his head. "The brat's already ten and he's barely learned anything from you!"

"He has learned plenty," Bowser said, "and soon, he will learn even more," he held back a smirk. "I think patience is something you lack greatly of."

Kamek growled. "Patience is a virtue-I don't need virtues!" he began to pace furiously.

Bowser smiled. "It's still a great tool I've learned to use."

Kamek stopped pacing and looked at him, pointing his claw at him. "Just be careful, or you might become . . . one of them."

"That will _never_ happen," Bowser said laughing. "Maybe you're eating too much blue cheese before your visions, Kamek," he teased.

Kamek shook his head. "Oh, stop it, Bowser, you know I hate cheese," he uncovered his crystal ball. "My vision was serious, so don't take it lightly. Hmm, maybe that brat of yours would like to learn how to read a crystal ball tomorrow."

"No, tomorrow's his birthday," Bowser said, "he wants a party."

Kamek grinned slyly, and patted Bowser's back. "What, wouldn't that be a nice birthday gift? All his little friends will be jealous."

"Let him choose his future," Bowser said. "It's not your decision!"

Kamek scoffed. "I am _not_ choosing it for him . . . who knows, he might prove to be helpful after all!"

Bowser sighed. "You'll have to ask him, tomorrow . . . not me."

Kamek smiled. "Wonderful, I'll see him tomorrow then!"

Bowser frowned. "Yeah . . . tomorrow," he watched Kamek leave again. What would Bowser Jr. say?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Stacey and Maggie woke up at six thirty. When they remembered, they headed over to Toadsworth's house.

"Toadsworth," said Stacey, "there's a grave just outside of the Mushroom Kingdom in the middle of nowhere."

"Oh, that," said Toadsworth, "Clawdia Koopa's, you mean? She was so nice, sad heart though. She died quite a while ago."

"How did she die?" asked Maggie, stepping into his kitchen.

Toadsworth put three cups on the table, and reached for some lemonade.

"One day, Bowser, Clawdia and their children went on a picnic in the woods. There was a great earthquake, and when Clawdia walked off to pick some flowers on up ahead of them, she got caught in a rockslide.

"They called for backup, but they couldn't find her-until it was too late."

"How do you know this?" Maggie asked.

"I found out about it from . . . a friend at Koopa Kastle."

Maggie and Stacey exchanged glances. "Poor Bowser!" Stacey cried.

"Poor Clawdia," said Maggie, "she's the one who died!"

"You know something," Stacey said, "I've got the feeling from some of the conversations that I've heard, that Bowser isn't exactly welcome here."

Toadsworth nodded, "Er, for many years, he's captured the princess, and one time, he even captured Mario, Luigi, and Toad!" he said, as he put the cups in the sink.

"So don't talk about Bowser in front of anyone," he said. "Even though he's not exactly as devoted as he was before, even the nicest mushrooms regard him as a silly old koopa, and others, hate him," Toadsworth looked out his window. "To this very day, he visits the grave on the same day she died, which is tomorrow . . . Castle Day."

"What's 'Castle Day'?" Maggie asked.

"The day where we built the castle," said Toadsworth.

"Go figure," Maggie whispered to Stacey as they left his house.

Nick, Nathan, Toadette and Toad all sat on a log, underneath an apple tree.

"Can't wait for tomorrow," said Toad, "tomorrow's Castle Day!"

"The very day we pull our prank," Nick said, smiling broadly.

"Perfect," said Toadette. "That means no one will forget tomorrow.

Nathan laughed, then noticed Maggie and Stacey. "Hey Stacey, did you know tomorrow is Castle Day?"

"So I've heard," said Stacey. "I wish dad was here to enjoy it."

"He would've liked it," Nathan nodded. "I wish he was here, too."

"Hey guys," Aaron said, calling them from the castle, "we have some good news!"

"Coming!" Maggie yelled. "Come on, it better be good."

They raced up the path, not suspecting anything at all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Bowser was worried, would his son like his gift at all? He had gotten him some more big poster-boards; he knew how much his son loved to paint them.

Bowser Jr. opened it. "Thanks dad, I was running out of room on my wall!"

"Whoa, that's neat," said Paratroopa. "I guess our plan worked after all! Here's my gift," he handed Bowser Jr. a small Chain Chomp.

"Sweet, Paratroopa," Bowser Jr. said. "I just love these little Chomps! I'll name it Charlie."

"I have a present for you too, Bowser Jr.," Kamek said, walking in with his crystal ball.

"A ball?" Bowser Jr. asked. "I never knew you had a ball."

"This is no ordinary ball," said Kamek, "this is a magic crystal ball-that's not the present. The present is getting your fortune told by me. Now, hold out your palm," Bowser Jr. did, and Kamek held it. "Good, now I will tell you your future," Kamek gazed into the ball and his eyes grew wide.

"What did you see?" Bowser Jr. asked, tugging at his sleeve.

"I saw . . . chocolate cake?" the two boys cheered, then they, along with Bowser Jr.'s siblings, went to get some.

"What did you really see?" Bowser asked, noticing Kamek's startled face.

"It was so strange," said Kamek, "and it all happened at once!

"I saw a real-world girl," he began, "then I saw two necklaces, a scale, and a llama."

"A llama?" Bowser asked. "How strange. Hmm, isn't this like your other visions?"

"This one was different," Kamek said. "The girl held the two necklaces, then Bowser Jr. stepped onto the scale, and he went up. Suddenly, the llama appeared out of nowhere!"

"Kamek, you should relax-do you want some chocolate cake?" Bowser offered.

"I must find the meaning of this," said Kamek, "it could be a warning for us all," Kamek hastened toward his room. "I better look in my . . . wait! The other day, I saw real-worlders here, and one of them looked like the one in my vision. I better go find Chestlier."

"And I better have some chocolate cake," Bowser said, walking toward the cake.

"Watch your attitude," Kamek said, "or destruction will come to us all," he walked away, and Bowser shrugged-this wasn't the first time Kamek had been cranky.

Bowser momentarily wondered if Kamek was right. Maybe . . . maybe was the closest he could get so far.

"A llama," he said to himself, grabbing a piece of cake. "That's what I should have got Bowser Jr. for his birthday," he swallowed the good cake, and turned to Bowser Jr. "Happy birthday, son," he hugged him tightly.

"Thanks, dad," Bowser Jr. said, and looked up. "Hey, where's Kamek?" Paratroopa shrugged. "I've gotta thank him for the present he gave me," they both went to his room.

Bowser sat down at the party table and turned to Paratroopa's dad, Koopa. "Poor Kamek's getting madder by the minute," said Bowser.

Koopa nodded, "I think it's from old age, but all Magikoopa's are mad."

"I don't always agree with what they do, but they, help us, that's all . . ." Bowser frowned; it was a lot harder to defend Kamek than he thought.

Koopa's wife, Tammy, sighed. "I'm afraid they might hurt our children. Yesterday, I saw a knife in Kamek's room."

"A knife?" Bowser asked. "That is strange . . . I ought to talk to him about that."

"He also gives wizardry lessons to real-worlders," Koopa added. "It's like . . . they're his minions, or something. He's lost it-I know it."

Bowser stood up from the table. "My mind has been made up: I _will_ discuss this with Kamek."

"Just be careful," Tammy called after him, "he's having visions again."

"He's _always_ crazy after visions," Koopa added.

Bowser walked out of the room and walked over to Bowser Jr.'s room.

_I didn't say right now,_ he thought.

Big mistake.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"What is it?" Maggie asked, skipping into the room.

"What's the good news?" Stacey asked, crossing her fingers.

"We found a new babysitter fro you while we're here," Aaron said.

"YES!" Maggie practically screamed, jumping up and down with Stacey. "All right! Oh, FINALLY!" realizing that everyone was staring at her, she calmed down.

"Okay," she said, "I overreacted a little . . . but you would do the same if Nick had to babysit _you_!"

Nick, Nathan, Toad and Toadette walked into the room. "What's the good news?" Nick asked.

"You're being kicked out of the Mushroom Kingdom," said Maggie. Stacey nodded, giggling.

"Cut it out, you two," Aaron warned. "Actually," he said, turning to Nick, "you're taking a break. Someone is going to babysit them for you."

"What?!" Nick exclaimed. "But, but, why? I love my job," he sat down hard on a chair.

"I know, but, she's older, and she wants this job," Aaron said. "She says she's going to be a teacher and Shaggy," he turned to Stacey, "well, _Norville_, asked if she wanted some practice, and she said yes. Besides, it'll give the others some . . . variety-and you two space!" he looked pointedly at both Nick and Maggie.

"Still . . . a random girl?!" asked Nick, furiously. "You can't just let a random person take over my job!"

"Actually, she's not random," Aaron said. "Stacey's uncle knows her. He said she was pretty nice. She's going to come over for supper to meet all of us-are you okay with that?"

Nick sighed. "Fine, just as long as I don't have to sit by her," he stood up and quietly left the room.

* * *

The girl Aaron talked about came on time-a good first impression, Stacey noted. Her name was Crystal; she had long, black hair. She wore a blue T-shirt with jeans. Even though she didn't look formal to Stacey, she seemed to make that up by good eye contact, a nice smile, and a clear voice when she talked.

"She seems to be all about first impressions," Stacey whispered to Maggie.

"Tell me about it," Maggie whispered back, "she looks a little worried about something."

"I'm wondering how on earth she got her without knowing Peach and Mario beforehand."

"Your uncle told my uncle she stumbled upon a Warp Pipe, and she fell in love with this world."

"You know, even though Nick's not the best babysitter ever, he seems pretty bummed out about this whole thing," Stacey said, looking at Nick, who was across from her.

"He wasn't even talking about his big prank," Maggie said, "and that's unusual for Nick . . . you know, he looks pretty uncomfortable right now."

Stacey nodded, then put her hands on her plate, and started sliding it off the table.

"What are you doing?!" Maggie hissed, her eyebrows raised.

"Getting him out of here," Stacey replied, looking around. When only Nick and Maggie were looking at her, she knocked her plate off of the table. "Oops! Will someone help me?"

"I will," said Maggie, kneeling beside her, then mouthed: "Come on," to Nick.

"I'll . . . help too," Nick said. "I know where the kitchen is," he scooped up the pieces into a dustpan he had found nearby, picked up the fork and knife that had been knocked down as well, and carried it into the kitchen.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Nick asked: "What were you doing? I don't even think _we_ were supposed to clean that up!"

Stacey giggled a little, imagining how weird everyone must have thought they were. "Bailing you out," she answered, picking up another plate. "You looked like you were sick or something . . . are you okay?"

Nick sighed as he put the dirty fork and knife in the sink. "I'm just upset that she gets to do what I like to do the most."

"You mean, you actually _like_ babysitting us . . . or, you just like being in charge?" asked Maggie suspiciously.

Nick grinned. "I suppose it's a bit of both," he grabbed some new silverware. "You two and the others aren't the best kids to babysit, but that doesn't mean I _hate_ you!"

"It doesn't?!" the girls asked, exchanging glances.

"No, of course not," Nick said. "It's just that . . . you guys get annoying sometimes."

"If it makes you feel any better," said Stacey, "we don't hate you either."

Nick grinned, "Thanks, I feel a lot better now. Hmm, I suppose I better go congratulate Crystal."

Stacey and Maggie nodded. "You better!" Maggie said, crossing her arms.

"Okay then, let's hurry, it's almost time for dessert," Nick said, as he walked ahead of them.

Stacey smiled as she watched Nick shake Crystal's hand. "I guess we were wrong about Nick after all."

Maggie nodded. "Yeah . . . but I still can't wait for some variety!" she whispered excitedly to Stacey as they walked back to the table.

As soon as they sat down, they couldn't help but giggle at the looks they got. Nick was right, of course, about them cleaning it up.

"What did you girls do?" Jessica quietly asked them, slightly pointing to Nick, who was telling Crystal a story about babysitting them.

"Just gave him a new perspective, I guess," Maggie said, shrugging.

Jessica nodded thoughtfully, and turned back to her dessert.

The two girls faced Nick briefly to give him a thumbs up.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The next day, a stranger came to Toadette's house. He knocked rapidly, until Toadette opened the door.

She wore her white dress and her pink overcoat-and pancake mix all over her clothes. Toadette looked up at the man. "Do you need something?" she asked, her hands on her hips.

"Yes," he said, panting nonstop, "I was told I could find Stacey here."

"She's with Nick, Nathan, and Maggie at Toad's house, eating breakfast," she looked at him. "You were very lucky that I was making the pancakes."

"Can you tell me where that house is? So I can give her the message?" the man asked.

"No need," Toadette said. "However, you might want to cover your ears," before he could ask why, Toadette yelled: "Stacey, someone wants to talk to you!"

Stacey and the others came running towards them. "Someone wants to talk to me?" she asked, then sat down to catch her breath.

"It's about your mother . . ." he said, his voice trailing off completely

"What is it?" Stacey asked, her expression serious.

"Your house was burned down yesterday," he handed her some pictures and paperwork. Stacey flipped through them.

"Thankfully," he continued, "some officials found her in time . . . but she's in hiding until we know she'll be safe. That means that until we find out and lock whoever did this, you'll be relocated," he looked at her. "If you don't want to be in a foster home, I suggest you get a close relative to claim you right away, and sign these papers," he handed her a few more papers. "We will wait no more than a month for you to be claimed. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir, I-I understand," Stacey frowned, and looked off, teary eyed, into the distance.

"Good," said the man, "and remember: she won't be hidden more than a few years-we'll find them.

"Until then . . . I'd watch my back if I were you," with that, he left them.

Stacey watched him leave, then she threw the papers onto the ground.

* * *

Aaron found Stacey sitting in a tree nearby the castle. He walked over to her. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Fine," she replied, through gritted teeth. "Just fine."

"No really, what's the matter?" he asked as he sat under the tree.

"I must be made to suffer," she said. "I mean, my dad's dead, my mom's gone, and I'm about to be a foster kid," suddenly, the anger and bitterness she had buried deep down inside her came back.

"I hate my life!" she yelled.

"Calm down Stacey," Aaron said. "We all go through hard times, but there's always good ones too. For instance, today's Castle Day."

"You always say we suffer for a reason," Stacey said bitterly, "give me one good reason for why I'm going through this!"

There was a long moment of silence between them, until the tears that she had held back for so long slid down her cheeks.

"You can't . . . I didn't think you could," Stacey hopped down from the tree, and began to run.

"Stacey!" Aaron yelled. "Stacey! Come back here!"

He knew it was no use; she only ran faster. His heart sank as he watched her run out of sight.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Have you found her yet?" Norville asked, sitting beside Aaron.

"No, not yet," Aaron replied, shaking his head. "Poor Stacey, she feels as if the world were against her."

"Can't blame her," Norville said, his eyes fixed on the castle in the distance. "You know, we all feel like that sometimes. Don't worry, she'll be back."

"You think so?" Aaron asked.

Norville grinned a little. "I _know_ so!" he said, clapping him on the back. "Just give her time to think about it," he stood up, then pulled Aaron up. "Meanwhile, like, you can enjoy Castle Day, like, for starters, helping us raise the flag!"

Aaron chuckled. "I suppose I don't want to miss that," he said, and they walked over to the Town Square.

* * *

Stacey kept running. She didn't know where she was going, until she saw a familiar tree. _Why am I going to the tombstone?_ she wondered.

"Who's there?" a sharp voice cried out, and a dragon, spiky turtle thing emerged from the bushes, his claws held out in defense. "Courtney?" he said suddenly, lowering his claws.

"Courtney?!" said Stacey. "That's the name of my cousin," a lump formed in her throat. "I saw her at my grandfather Jacob's funeral."

"Jacob . . . he was like a father to me," the creature said, distantly. "I miss him . . . and my wife Clawdia, a lot."

"She was you wife?" Stacey asked. "That means that you're Bowser!"

He nodded. "That I am. Though now-a-days I'm not really sure who I am anymore."

Stacey laughed, causing a loose tear to fall from her eye. "I'm having the same problem . . . I don't know what to do!" her heart beat faster as she extended her hand. "My name's Stacey," she said.

"It's nice to meet you, Stacey," Bowser said, taking her hand in his claw. Stacey was surprised when the scaly claw wasn't as gross-feeling as she had expected.

"It feels like the end of the world right now," she said seriously. "My dad died four months ago, and my mom is who-knows-where right now. That means that I have to be 'claimed' by a relative or go to a stupid foster home!"

Bowser seemed to look right through her at the tombstone. "I was an orphan, living in the middle of nowhere, until Kamek took me in. Even though he spoiled me rotten, it turned out all right-sort of," he looked down at his feet.

Stacey nodded, and wished she could ask what was really on her mind. She shut her mouth, hoping it would work. However it didn't-in about ten seconds of silence, she couldn't stand it anymore. "You've kidnapped people before . . . do you feel like that was the right thing to do?" Stacey clamped her hands over her mouth and closed her eyes. _He's going to kill me now_, she thought.

When nothing happened, she opened her eyes to see him still standing there, looking surprised. "Nobody's ever asked me that question before," he looked at the tombstone again and sighed. "I don't know what's right anymore, Stacey. It felt like the right choice then, but now . . . I don't know," he sighed again. "I sometimes wish that I could live in the Mushroom Kingdom in peace, but-they won't let me."

"Why not?" Stacey asked.

"They still won't want me: a koopa who kidnapped people who live there . . . and almost took over their kingdom a few times. They've let me participate in stuff before . . . but I've always abused that privilege," he said reluctantly.

"They've said that everyone is welcome there," Stacey said. "You should be welcome too!"

"Go back Stacey, before your friends miss you too much," he made a shooing motion with one claw, and held his head with the other.

Stacey, not wanting to anger him, jogged off, thinking about what he had said.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

After the flag raising, the king came and gave a speech about everyone being welcome in the Mushroom Kingdom. Ten minutes into the speech, Stacey came and sat down by her friends.

"Where were you?" Aaron asked, leaning over Maggie and Norville.

"Um, I was . . . I mean, I went to, er, I was hiding outside," Stacey lied, biting her tongue.

"That's nice," Jessica said, intently watching the king give his speech.

Stacey sighed with relief; she was off the hook!

"Where _were_ you?!" he suddenly asked, shaking her.

"Can I tell you, somewhere, not here?" Stacey asked, wide-eyed, swallowing hard.

Toad went up to the king. "They're all here," he whispered. "Stacey came back."

The king smiled. "Wonderful, we're all here. I would like to-" suddenly, his notes went flying everywhere. As Toadsworth began to pick them up, the king quickly thought of something.

"Ahem, I was wondering if our guests would like to share what they think of our kingdom," the crowd murmured its approval, and Aaron gave Stacey a sharp look. As soon as they were onstage, Aaron pulled Stacey aside.

"Where were you?" he asked, and Stacey looked a little sick. Maggie noticed them talking.

"Were you at the tombstone again?"

Aaron looked at Stacey, wide-eyed. "A tombstone?! Stacey, whoever put it there probably wouldn't like you to trespass near it! Why would go there on purpose?"

Stacey looked dizzy. "I-I don't know, I just, well, I don't know," she hung her head.

The king held out his microphone to her. "Would, erm, you like to share your thoughts with us?" he turned to the crowd. "She has been an outcast in other places. She must be glad to be here," he handed the microphone to her, and Stacey stood there, dazed.

She took a deep breath, and exhaled. Then she calmed down completely. Stacey put on a smile, then her words tumbled out of her mouth. "People of the Mushroom Kingdom," she said. "I _am_ glad to be here. I thank you for your kindness, and your wonderful food," Toad beamed with pride.

"You might be wondering why I ran away," she continued. "That's only because of some hard things I'm going through, it had nothing to do with you," she then noticed a sign that said: 'Everyone is welcome here,' and she suddenly blurted: "Unfortunately, I have found someone who is _not_ welcome here, but wants to," the crowd gasped.

Sarah put her hand over Stacey's mouth. "What do you think you're doing?" she hissed. "You don't just say someone's not welcome here when the king just made a speech about _everyone_ being welcome here!"

Stacey looked helplessly up at Sarah. "But it's true," she whispered, then turned back to the crowd. "His name is . . ." she closed her eyes before she said: " . . . Bowser!"

The crowd gasped; Mario, Peach, Luigi, Daisy, Toad, Toadette and the king put their hands on their mouths. Toadsworth held his head in his hands.

"But Bowser is evil," said Mario. "He hates our people, and kidnaps them too," everyone from the Mushroom Kingdom nodded. "Of course we can't let him stay with us! What if Zcar tried to stay with you?"

Stacey's eyes flashed red with anger. "Zcar's different," she growled. "Zcar's killed people; Bowser hasn't."

"But he takes people and things and he's mean," Peach pointed out.

"Wouldn't you do something like that if someone in your family was killed," Stacey snapped.

"We never did anything to him," Toad said, "Doesn't that mean something?"

Aaron knew this was getting out of control, he saw the mad look in her eyes and knew it was time for action. He raised his fist and smacked her hard on the back of her head. When she felt the blow, she fell on the ground hard, unaware, of it, because she was unconscious. He picked up the microphone and calmly spoke into it.

"I'm sorry, I think that she has been running around too much," the crowd nodded. "Eerios have been known to get mad like that. I promise that she'll get better. Please enjoy the rest of Castle Day, she would like you to," the crowd settled and went on to their next activity.

"So, when will she wake up?" asked Luigi, shaking her a little.

Aaron sighed, "Eventually; she's hard-headed you know," he lifted her up. "Let's bring her to her bed, we'll check on her later. She'll come around soon enough." with that, they carried Stacy to her bed.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Dora the Explorer belongs to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

That night, after supper, Stacy came to. Toadette found her sitting upright in bed... "Hey GUYS!" she screamed, "Stacy's all BETTER!" A few minutes later, they came to the room.

"How loud were you, Toadette?" Gordon asked. "We could hear you all the way from the castle!"

"Too... Loud," said Stacy, her hands over he ears, her eyes were wide with surprise.

"Ouch, that must have hurt," Daphne said, here arm around Stacey.

"Let's just say I'm still not, 'All better' anymore," Stacey sighed, glaring at Toadette.

"Whoops," said Toadette, "I got a little excited," she shrugged, "You know I have volume issues."

Maggie laughed, "Nick couldn't hear for a week! Ha ha," she smiled sheepishly. "Ha?"

Daisy looked at Stacey, "We know you're a nice person, and after all you've been through, you just want to make things right..."

Stacey shook her head, "No, it's not that at all. I talked to him and..."

"You talked to him?!" Luigi asked, "In one piece?! That's incredible!"

"Stacey, your not supposed to talk to strangers, you know that." Jessica said.

"Sorry, I know... It's just, he knew Jacob, my cousin Courtney's grandfather," Stacey said, as she sat down.

"He knew Jacob?" Norville asked, raising his eyebrows.

Stacey shrugged, "Well, he said he did," she quickly told them that conversation, "Jacob always talked about having a missing son, even though his own son was always right there when he said it. He kept saying he had to go see him, immediately,"

"Did he, could he have really meant?... Nah," said Norville.

"What?" Stacey asked tugging on his sleeve wildly in excitement.

"Careful," he said. "You might rip it. I just had this crazy idea that Bowser was the son Jacob was always talking about, that's..."

"That's it!" Stacey screaming, wincing at her own volume. "Sorry, I guess I have volume issues too. He said that Jacob was like a father to him. That was who Jacob was talking about."

"I guess Jacob wasn't crazy after all," Norville murmured, his hand on his goatee.

"You thought Jacob was crazy?" Stacey asked, shocked.

"Yeah, didn't you?" Norville asked. "He acted like such a goofball."

Stacey thought for a moment, "Uh no!" Stacey shook her head. "He wasn't a goofball to me; i thought he was pretending or something," she gave her goofy smile that showed her two front teeth on top of her bottom lip. "I thought he was funny, he made me laugh."

Norville rolled his eyes, "Everyone made you laugh, because everyone was always talking like Dora, because she's your cousin. 'Hi I'm Dora, will you help me get Benny down from the Christmas tree? Great!"

Velma raised her eyebrows at them, "I think I remember your cousin, she scared me."

Stacey nodded, "Yup, our family will do that to ya! Family reunions are fun yet strange..."

Aaron thought for a moment, "Whoa!" he said, "You just got way off topic. Let's rewind and backup. Okay, so Jacob was like a father to Bowser, so what?"

"They had to have met a long time ago," Stacey noted. "He would not have called someone in their thirties or twenties a son right?"

"How long ago?" asked Aaron. "I think Stacey's onto something here."

"Whoa," Stacey said, "Way before I was born. How about you, uncle Norville?"

Norville shook his head, "Nope, count me out, there's got to be someone around here who is old enough."

"Toadsworth might be," Maggie suggested. "He said he was the only one who remembered that last dilemma."

"Is eighty years old enough for you?" asked Peach.

"Whoa, he's only that old?" Nick asked, " No way! I thought he was one-hundred or something."

"No, he's one-thousand," Maggie sarcastically said. "He could be uncle Aaron's babysitter!'

"I thought I told you guys I wasn't the oldest," said Aaron, puzzled.

"Whatever, Maggie," Stacey said, "We know he's old enough! Come on, let's go ask him!" the two ran off in a hurry.

* * *

Kamek pouted as he watched them from behind his crystal ball. "They're a nosy bunch," he said, growling. "They will find out everything if we don't stop them," he turned to Chestlier. "I assume that, that part will be easy?"

Chestlier nodded, without a word. Chestlier wore a heavy mask on its face. Chestlier had a heavy cloak on as well. Chestlier never hinted whether it was a he or she. To Kamek, Chestlier was just that, Chestlier.

"We will stop them from further investigation," Kamek said. "They won't be able to ask him questions, if he's too busy being sick! Hah, he won't even be able to talk to them!" he laughed and handed Chestlier some powder. "Put this in his food and then he will be sick for three days, but I have plans for after that... Now go, Chestlier. Hurry, you must hurry!" Chestlier nodded, then jumped up and out of sight.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Hello!" Maggie shouted, as she and Stacey ran in front of the others; Maggie ran so fast, she ran right into a doctor in front of Toadsworth's house.

"What do think you're doing here?" the mushroom doctor asked.

"We're here to see Toadsworth," Stacey replied, out of breath.

"What are you thinking?!" the doctor asked, 'Haven't you heard, he is very ill at the moment."

"No, not at all, so sorry." Maggie said, as the others caught up.

"We didn't mean to interrupt his sleep," Stacey said. "We'll leave quietly now."

She led the others away from his house.

"What happened back there?" asked Toad. "Why was there a doctor at Toadsworth's house?"

"She said he was sick." Stacey answered. "I don't get it, he was just fine earlier..."

Peach looked a little worried, "He doesn't usually get sick. He's always so healthy, even though he is the oldest."

"Hmm," said Norville. "Must have been something he ate."

"This isn't funny." said Stacey. "This is serious, he's sick!"

"Stacey's right, this is not funny!" Gordon said, "This is serious-and also kind of weird, if you think about it..." Gordon paused, scratching his chin, "At one point he is well, then later... He's sick... Not good if you ask me."

Mario gasped, "It's time for my speech!" he said, walking down the path.

Nick winked at Toad, "yeah-we would never want to be late for that."

Aaron looked at them suspiciously, wishing he could read their minds to know exactly what was going on. "Come on," he said to the others.

Maggie looked at Stacey, "Have you come up with a plan yet?"

"A plan for what?" asked Stacey, trying to remember if Maggie had told her about anything lately.

"Weren't you listening to them at dinner!" Maggie asked. "They were scheming like crazy!" she began to shake Stacey.

"Well, not really..." Stacey replied. "I was too busy worrying about the tombstone, remember? Now can you tell me what they were planning?"

"Gladly," Maggie said, leaning forward and whispered it into Stacey's ear. As she went on, Stacey's eyes grew wide.

"Why didn't you tell Aaron?!" Stacey asked. "This is really bad." She shoved Maggie aside and ran towards Aaron. Maggie whispered to him everything. His eyes grew wide.

"Why didn't you tell me this in the first place?!" Aaron shouted. "This is not good!" he ran down to Sarah, Jessica and Gordon.

"Wow," said Maggie. "I thought he was _my_ uncle." Maggie shrugged.

* * *

As soon as Mario started his speech, Aaron, Sarah, Jessica and Gordon grabbed the trouble makers and pulled them away from the stage.

"Oh no you don't." said Aaron. "We know your plan!"

"Oh really?" asked Toad. "Did you know I set up my traps _before_ everything starts? We're here to watch our success!"

Aaron looked at the machine behind the curtain. He watched it carefully. _It's using the north pole,_ he thought, then used the north pole on it. It didn't stop.

Stacey came backstage with a bucket of water. She poured it onto the machine, and it instantly died down. She smiled, "All machines will do that," she said.

"Thank you Stacey," Aaron sighed. "That machine is pretty strong." He glared at the trouble makers. "Not a wise choice, guys."

Toad shrugged, "He's used to it anyway, so is everyone else."

"It is still mean," Stacey pointed out. "Nathan, how could you?" she stood with her arms crossed.

"Sorry Stacey," Nathan said. "I couldn't resist just one little prank. I haven't pulled one since the third grade," he grinned broadly.

Gordon sighed, "I remember my pranks when I was a kid. They were pretty full-proof, too. This one was pretty good, except the part when..."

"We get the point, you were a prankster," Aaron said, "I pulled a few pranks too, but they weren't full-proof. I wasn't a prankster. I'm not really a prankster type."

"Oh, look at the time," Luigi announced. "It's almost time for the next event. By the way, get a good night's sleep tonight, so that you won't be tired tomorrow morning during the meeting-which is ONLY for adults."

"Why?" Maggie asked.

"Because they don't think that the future of a kingdom is business for children," Toad replied. "But they also allow teens fifteen and over!"

"Yes!" said Nick. "That means that Rachel, Nathan and myself can go!"

"Good thing we have that new babysitter." Maggie whispered to Stacey. Stacey nodded.

Crystal walked over to them. Aaron grinned and said, "Your just on time for your first job." Crystal nodded, smiling, but not looking too excited.

"Tell us how she does," Aaron said to Maggie and Stacey. Then the others walked off, leaving Maggie and Stacey with Crystal.

"Finally," Maggie said, "Finally, I will be baby-sat by someone other than NICK!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"I will watch the meeting," said Kamek. "From the camera I have put there. It won't go well!" he leaned close to his crystal ball, as the meeting began.

The mushrooms of the counsel sat to the side of the room. The King stood. "Today we will talk about the future of the Mushroom Kingdom. There have been a few problems that have come up. Tell us your problems, people of the Mushroom Kingdom! Now is your time."

The room was silent.

"Your okay with taxes, jobs?" he asked. "No issues whatsoever?"

One mushroom snarled, "Those real-worlders are the only problem here!"

The King sighed, "Murphy, they protect us from the bad guys, whats wrong with that?"

He continued as if he never heard him. "Not only do real-worlders walk freely in our kingdom, but aliens of the real world come to us for hospitality!"

"I heard that Stacey is afraid of electricity, highly unusual," another mushroom commented.

Murphy nodded, "Definitely unusual, because of their powers!"

"Could Stacey kill us single-handedly?" asked a frightened mother mushroom.

"Yes, and she probably will-her father was on the evil aliens side!"

"That's enough!" Toadsworth said in a loud voice. He cleared his throat in the silence. "Now, before Murphy's _rude_ comments, I was about to point out that there's a little too much litter down Cherry Road. Could we form active recycle and garbage team?"

The king nodded. "Cherry Road _is_ starting to look a little untidy. I will elect crew members at once!" he turned to the others. "Meeting adjourned, you may go back to your duties."

Nathan watched Murphy leave the room; Toad patted his arm.

"Don't worry, he's always like that-plus, he believes in leprechauns!" Toad said. "However, that other mushroom, the leader of the Toad Brigade-the one that talked about Stacey's fear of electricity-him I don't like. Everyone likes him, but he's-different . . ." Toad frowned, then left the meeting room.

* * *

"How was Crystal?" Aaron asked.

"Well, she did everything perfectly," Maggie said happily.

Stacey nodded. "She didn't mess up-not even a little bit!"

Norville smiled. "Of course!" he said. "I think I'll go congratulate her on a job well done!" he walked over to her.

Something inside her told her to do it . . . Stacey threw the plate with all her might.

It shattered inches away her uncle Norville; he turned and looked at her.

"Sorry, Stacey, but, what did I do?" he asked, brushing himself off.

Stacey grabbed a broom and started sweeping. "Nothing, Uncle Norville," she turned to Aaron. "I felt something over there, by Crystal."

"Eerio?" Aaron asked.

"No-a complete monster I guess," she dumped the pieces into a trash can. "It was like something I never felt before . . . something-evil."

They looked out toward the city nearby. A loud crash made Stacey jump.

Aaron leapt over the house and into the nearby alley. He and some strange creature were fighting hard, but, somehow, the creature was winning.

It suddenly ran away.

"That was-"

"Weird?" Aaron suggested. "I know how you felt Stacey, it wasn't like anything I've ever felt before!"

Stacey nodded. "I think I'll go for a walk-it helps me think."

Toad walked over to her, "Afterwards, would you like to check out Toadsworth's attic? I've been promising to do it for years-who knows what we could dig out!"

"Sure," she said, then walked away from them.

"I'm not going back to the tombstone," she quietly promised herself, but wasn't too sure that she wasn't.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Bowser Jr. and Paratroopa had gotten permission to go hiking nearby the castle.

The two were excellent hikers, and knew every perfect camping place, picnic spot, shelter-everything.

"I think we should pick some of those violet flowers on the way home for my mom," Paratroopa said.

Bowser Jr. shrugged. "Sure," he said, hopping over a log.

"My dad said he met a real-worlder related to someone he knew," he said.

"Cool," Paratroopa said, then suddenly pulled him aside. "Wait, isn't that a real-worlder over there?" he pointed to a girl walking down the path nearby.

Bowser Jr. glanced at her. "Yeah . . . so, what do we do, Paratroopa?"

He shrugged. "I don't know-what do you do with Peach?"

"We capture her and wait for Mario," he replied. He watched her come closer. "Our parents would be proud of us . . . maybe we should-" he stopped as he got a good look at her. She had thick, long, dark black hair; her eyes were bright green under thin eyebrows. Her cheeks and lips were very red, and she wore a light-blue T-shirt and khaki pants.

Bowser Jr. suddenly didn't feel like he could do it. Obviously, this was her first time in the world. He tried to imagine himself going to the real-world and became arrested.

He turned to Paratroopa. "I don't think I could do it," he said.

Paratroopa nodded. "Me neither-let her pass by us, and we'll be okay," he turned the conversation into one another minion would. "Hey, is she . . . prettier than Peach?"

Bowser Jr. nodded. "Ten times prettier-she's beautiful" he said, even though he didn't really know for sure.

While they were talking, neither of them noticed her staring at them.

"I wish I could meet her, though," he said dreamily. Paratroopa nodded.

"Well, if you really want to," Stacey said, looking down at him. (Bowser Jr. was a little shorter than she was.)

They turned around, startled by her sweet voice.

"I-I'm Bowser Jr.," he said, holding his claw out to her.

She smiled. "I'm Stacey," she said, shaking his claw with her left hand. She suddenly turned around and clamped her hand over her mouth. _Don't say it_, she thought.

"You're _so_ cute!" she said, looking right at Bowser Jr. then clamped her hand back over her mouth. _Man, I really need to work on not always saying what I think!_

Bowser Jr., rather surprised at what she had said, became tongue-tied for a few seconds. "Uh . . . thanks . . . you look . . . cute, too . . .?"

Stacey blushed and looked down at her feet. "Thanks," she said quietly, then decided to change the subject. "So, you're Bowser's son, right?"

"Yup," he said.

The conversation may have died right then and they would have gone their separate ways if Paratroopa hadn't jumped in.

"Did you know that yesterday was Bowser Jr.'s birthday?" Paratroopa asked.

Stacey shook her head. "No, but happy birthday anyway!" she said.

"I'm eleven years old now," Bowser Jr. proclaimed happily. "How old are you?"

She bit her lip; would he be jealous that she was older?

"I'm . . . thirteen," she said, her heart sinking as he frowned. "But-I wish I was still eleven! Thirteen's an unlucky number, and eleven is a double-one number!" she felt better when he smiled.

Bowser Jr. gave Paratroopa his watch after looking at it. "Wanna see the best picnic place in the world? We brought lunch!"

"Uh, sure!" Stacey said, wondering how much longer Toad could stand her to be gone as she followed them.

"Hey, where'd ya meet Bowser Jr.'s dad, anyway?" Paratroopa asked.

Stacey searched for the right words. "Um, well . . . I'm not exactly sure, since I barely know the Mushroom Kingdom. However, it was by some meadow, I guess."

Bowser Jr. led her to a small ledge. "Climb down," he said, and after he helped her down, he led her to a medium-sized grove of trees. "This is the secretest picnic spot in the whole wide world! Promise not to tell anyone?"

"I promise," she said, and followed them inside.

What she saw took her breath away. Though trees enclosed the area, enough sunlight poured in at the right angle. There was a small clearing with willows around it, and a small pool was in the center. The pool's water was crystal clear, with turquoise rocks at the bottom. There were some large rocks around the the pool, perfect for a picnic.

After lunch, the stillness led her into a peaceful sleep.

"Wake up, Stacey, it's almost two o' clock!" Bowser Jr. said, shaking her.

"Oh, dear! They must be worried sick!" she turned to them. "Thank you, I've had such a lovely time!"

"You're welcome," they said, and followed her out of the grove.

"We have to get going too," Paratroopa said. "Our parents are probably wondering what's taking us so long."

"Thank you, and goodbye!" she said, then ran to the Mushroom Kingdom.

* * *

"Stacey, what took you so long?" Nathan asked, as she headed towards Toad's house.

"I lost track of time," she explained. "Hold on-I promised Toad something," she knocked on his door.

Toad opened it, and stepped out. "Gosh, Stacey, what's with you running off and never coming back?"

"So sorry, Toad. Now let's clean up that attic!" Stacey said, then bumped into Uncle Norville and Velma.

Norville rubbed his leg. "Seriously, Stacey, what did I do?" he asked, as he helped Velma up.

Stacey giggled. "Oh Uncle Norville! So sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going!"

"What's the rush?" Velma asked.

"We're going to clean up Toadsworth's old attic," Toad said.

"And who knows what we'll dig up," Stacey added. "We might even find a mystery to solve!"

Norville groaned. "Why did you have to say: 'mystery'?"

Velma dragged him along. "We'll help you clean up!"

Toad shrugged. "The more, the merrier."

So the four of them set out to clean Toadsworth's attic, unaware that they were being watched.

* * *

**AN: Anyone else think Bowser Jr.'s cute? XD**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

When Bowser Jr. and Paratroopa came back, in high spirits, they found out that Kamek was in charge while Bowser was taking his older Koopalings to the dentist.

This angered Kamek thoroughly.

"Go away, don't you have somewhere else to be?" he cried, shooing the running children out of his room, since he was trying to have more visions.

"Okay, babysitter," they said, laughing, and dragged him out of his room.

They enjoyed annoying him-not realizing what anger they were stirring up.

Kamek finally gave up, and sent them all for cookies. he grabbed Bowser Jr. by his hair, and pulled him off to the side.

"What did you and your friend do on your little hike?" he hissed.

Bowser Jr. shrugged. "Fooled around mostly-it was an awesome afternoon!"

Bowser Jr. felt uncomfortable under the piercing gaze of Kamek, as he stared him down.

"So you were," he said. "He was," he assured himself, "he was . . ."

Bowser Jr. bit his lip, then ran into the kitchen.

* * *

Later, when Bowser got back, he found all of them sitting in the kitchen eating cookies and drinking milk.

"It wasn't that hard, was it, Kamek?" he mused, then turned to the children. "Was he a good babysitter?"

"No," they replied.

"He forced lava down our throats . . ." said a Goomba.

" . . . and threatened to feed us to the Piranha Plants," said a Boo.

Bowser winked at Kamek. "I guess I'll have to find a new babysitter then."

"Oh please don't!" they begged.

"He's the best one so far," said a girl Dry Bones.

He shrugged. "Only if you insist," then he laughed of the sight of them cheering, and playful children scrambling out.

Kamek growled. "You think that's funny, don't you?" he asked.

"Yes-but I thought you would be happy. Their lies are improving."

He snorted and rolled his eyes. "Ha, they're still unbelievable, they'll never learn!"

Bowser smiled. "You're never satisfied with any of them, are you?"

Kamek placed his wand in his cloak. "I never really like children. They should fend for themselves!"

He raised his eyebrows. "Is that so? I remember you spoiling me horribly," he looked down at the the table. "Oh! Someone mentioned that there was a knife in your room-is that true, Kamek? Though I don't know why you would need one . . ."

"There may have been one in my room . . . though I don't think it was mine-many come and go in there that I lose track," he answered casually.

Bowser leaned towards him. "I thought you hated people in your room."

"What are you, my mother?" he asked. "I give lessons for," he paused, "stuff, to others-nothing important to you.

"Hmm," Bowser said, and watched him leave. He wasn't sure what he was going to do with him anymore.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Ugh, this place is a mess!" Stacey cried, as she walked into the attic.

Toad shrugged. "What do you think we're doing: inspecting it or cleaning it? Besides he's paying us-I mean, me . . . I'll split it with you."

"I'll sweep," Velma volunteered.

"Brooms and dustpans are in the first closet on the left, downstairs," he said. "Bring my notebook upstairs, too, and don't wake him up!" Toad called after her.

Stacey walked after her. "I'll dust-I like using the duster!"

Toad and Norville got the other supplies. "We can clean the windows and stuff," Norville said.

So they all set out to work on the horribly long job. The attic was huge, and had big windows. Finally, at three o' clock, they finished.

"Toadsworth also said to put his stuff in new boxes; those old ones are too old and are breaking," Toad said, wiping his brow.

Stacey drank out of her water bottle. "We'll need lots of boxes," she pointed out.

"I know where to find them," he said. "There are plenty of boxes thrown out by shop owners who don't know what to do with them."

Velma nodded thoughtfully. "You boys go get the boxes."

"And like, can you girls get some snacks?" Norville asked. "I didn't have any time to grab a water bottle, and I'm hungry!"

Velma and Stacey smiled at each other. Typical Norville. "Of course," they said.

"We'll meet each other here in about fifteen minutes," Toad said. "Okay, let's go!"

* * *

Later, they met back, Stacey and Velma found out that Toad and Norville had had a slight setback: they had had to go to the dump to get the boxes. They were glad when they had got all the boxes in the attic, and could take a snack break. Everyone agreed that the girls' oatmeal cookies were delicious.

Then they got to the real task.

Thankfully, it wasn't as hard as they expected, and at four fifty-six, they were done.

"I'm so glad we're finished," Norville said, "I'm starving!"

"Me too," said Stacey. "I'm happy it's almost supper time. Hey, let's go over our notes afterwards, okay?"

Norville agreed. "Okay-I can't wait any longer for food!"

"Then, let's eat!" Toad cried, and was the first one to supper.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Bowser drummed his claw-tips on his desk; he was supposed to be judging which plan would work with his machine. It was Kamek's turn, and Bowser knew that he would win again; however, he always made it sound more complicated and boring than it was.

He stared out the window to the palace far beyond his castle. He knew it was suppertime there; they always had supper at six.

"What did you think of it, your nastiness?" Kamek asked, leaning against his chart.

Bowser smiled. "Your plan was good, as usual, but I have to see everyone else's first before I decide if it was good enough," noting his suspicious face, he added: "I'm impressed though, no one usually bring's in visuals!"

Kamek beamed with pride. "Thank you, your deviousness, I knew you'd love it!"

A Goomba stood up. "I think we should lure the princess out of her castle with a big shiny ball; then, we'll put her inside it and roll her away to the castle!"

Bowser thought for a moment, carefully choosing his words. "How big is this shiny ball?"

The Goomba thought for a moment. "Tall as the sky, and wide as her castle."

"What would happen if we were to roll it to our castle?"

The Goomba gasped. "It would knock our castle down!"

Bowser nodded solemnly. "I'm afraid that this brilliant plan won't work-perhaps it will by our next meeting."

The Goomba nodded, sat down and began to revise his notes.

After judging a few others, Bowser came to his conclusion: "Kamek wins . . . again."

As usual, Kamek's response was to jump up and down and show off.

He finally put the contract in front of Bowser. "What do you say, boss?"

Bowser signed his name. "Go ahead, you may begin whenever your ready."

"I'm glad you agree on something sensible," he said, and walked away, smirking.

* * *

"Okay, what've we got?" Toad asked, rubbing his hands together excitedly.

Nothing, really," Stacey said. "Except something about a stolen villain's top secret plan," she added mock-casually.

Their eyes widened. "Tell us! What does it say?"

"It says: 'Step On: earn trust and work your way up. Step Two: take minions to bombard them. Step Three: take over world and risk everything by capturing boss."

Norville chuckled. "Must all be done in threes?" he asked.

Suddenly, a window crashed behind them; the pieces flew across the room.

What they saw startled them completely.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Bowser Jr. and Paratroopa, in his room, watching the sunset begin. All they could and had been thinking about was Stacey and how much fun they had had showing her their secret picnic place.

"Wasn't it fun when we played with Stacey?" Junior asked Paratroopa, fiddling with his paintbrush as he spoke.

"Yeah," Paratroopa agreed. "Did Peach act like that too, when you were with her?"

Bowser Jr. bit on the end of his paintbrush. "Not exactly, I think she's shy, 'cause she really didn't want to talk to anybody, (except Mario), and looked pretty homesick too," he thought for a moment. "It was weird how she seemed so scared of us, or something-but Stacey was totally different, she kind of liked us, I guess. She _wanted_ to be there, and didn't mind being with koopas!"

"Wow, I guess humans aren't all the same," Paratroopa said; he looked over at Bowser Jr. "I wonder where humans come from, exactly."

"Let's go ask," Junior said. They did, and just like reporters, the two wrote down their answers:

"Oh, I don't know," said a few.

"The real world-duh!" (among the ones that said this was Junior's sister, Wendy).

"Go bother someone else!" Kamek yelled.

"Ah, yes, planet Earth, the third planet from their sun in their solar system, in the Milky Way Galaxy. It's made of 76% water, and has seven continents: North America, South America . . ." (this was how Ludwig started his thirty minute lecture).

"I don't know, but did you see the Cheesy Soup Opera today? I loved how the fat dude ended up with all the girls in the end-oh, and speaking of feathers, I saw a huge rock the other day . . ." (this was how Morton started his rant to them).

"They come from the squishy wristwatches witches," said Gordy the Goomba.

The two looked over their answers. "Which one is right?" Junior asked.

"Gordy's answer seemed reasonable," Paratroopa said.

"Yeah, but Ludwig's seemed more scientific," Junior argued.

"I know, but his was _way_ too long!"

"Not as long as Morton's."

"Tell me about it-and he didn't even pause for breath! I've never seen him talk so fast! One moment he was rambling like there was no tomorrow-then the next moment he was on the floor, blue faced."

"Your mom says he's okay now. Hmm, Wendy's answer was short-and straight to the point!"

"Yeah, and super sassy! But Kamek's was more bossy and authoritative."

"Maybe we should go with our first answer."

"Yeah, good idea-short and truthful."

The two walked out and ran into Ludwig. "How'd the survey go?" he asked.

"Great," Junior said. "We found our answer!"

"I know I'm great, but I'm much too modest to brag," Ludwig said.

"Yeah, sure," Paratroopa said, "but our answer is: 'we don't know.'"

"What!" Ludwig yelled. He sighed, sipped out of a water bottle, then said: "Oh well, here I go again-it's Planet Earth: the third planet from the sun in their solar system in the Milky Way galaxy. It's made of-"

"-We know, we have it all written down too. It's just too long," Bowser Jr. said.

"Okay, I'll make it shorter for you," he said, and Paratroopa got out his pen. "It's planet Earth!"

He suddenly began doing overemphasized motions as he talked in a mock unintelligent voice. "Dude. Yeah, dude, 'cause I'm a stupid skateboard dude that has no respect for scientific research and important things. What are you doing dude? I don't know, dude-dude, dude, dude!" he continued on and on, walking towards his room, ranting loudly. He received some scared glances from some of the minions.

Lemmy came down the hallway, and when he passed by him, Ludwig grabbed him by his shoulders and shook him, shouting: "Dude! Dude! Dude!" then stomped out of sight, leaving poor Lemmy confused and startled in the middle of the hallway.

Junior and Paratroopa slowly turned towards each other.

"You know, for a short answer, it was getting pretty long again," Paratroopa said.

Junior nodded, then they walked the opposite direction of Ludwig's wild rampage to go to supper.

* * *

Chestlier stood before the startled foursome, not scratched a bit, well, at least that was what it indicated by lunging at Stacey.

"That heavy cloak does come in handy, after all," Kamek mumbled, watching it from his crystal ball, on his bed.

Aaron entered the study just in time-he threw himself upon Chestlier before the sharp tip of the knife could reach Stacey's neck.

"The fool!" Kamek sneered, cackling with delight as Chestlier quickly blocked his punch, then flung him across the room.

Gordon, Nick, Nathan, and Sarah suddenly burst into the room. Kamek banged his fist on the bed as Chestlier retreated. "Coward!" he shrieked.

Bowser peeked into his room. "Are you feeling all right?" he asked.

Kamek quickly put his crystal ball on the shelf. He snorted. "Hmph, just fine," he said, then walked out of his room.

"You're not having visions again, are you?" he asked.

Kamek whirled around and stomped his foot. "No! It's _impossible_ to have any visions around here with all this racket! I've tried and tried but they still won't come!" with that, he stomped off down the hall.

Bowser thoughtfully munched on a walnut he swiped from the kitchen. "Hmm," he said. "I hope everyone else is in a good mood today."

"Dude! Dude! _Dude_!" screamed Ludwig, then ran smack-dab into his father.

He looked at him inquisitively. "What's wrong?" he asked, offering him a walnut.

Ludwig dusted himself off and angrily paced back and forth in front of Bowser, flailing his arms as he spoke-resembling Kamek a little bit.

"Fine!" he said as his hands shot up. "First, they ask me where humans come from and I told them! Later, when I asked them how the survey went, they told me that they found their answer. 'We don't know,' they said. Huh! Then, when I offered to tell them _again_, they said it was too long. Too long? Too long! Why, those were the best 30 minutes of my life I could give! Why those-"

"Slow down, son!" Bowser yelled. "You're talking as fast as Morton. Now, who asked you where humans come from?"

"Bowser Junior and Paratroopa," Ludwig replied.

"Really?" Bowser scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Why would they ask that?"

"I don't know," Ludwig said, "but what I do know is: that they have no respect for the useful science of today!"

"Hmm," Bowser said, as he followed him down the hallway to supper. _Everyone seems to be acting strangely today_, he thought.

* * *

**D'oh! Gordy the Goomba is an OC.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"Aaron are you okay?" Maggie asked. By now, she and the others were in the study, helping him to his feet.

"Yeah, I think so," he said. "Except for this leg," he looked down again at his right leg, covered in blood.

"Don't worry, Doctor Bohl will clean that up nicely," Peach said, though she still denied herself a glance at it; she was squeamish when it came to blood.

Aaron nodded, wincing at the pain, leaning on Gordon and Nathan for support as they walked down him down the hallway. They took another right, then Mario opened a door with a red cross on the front-which Aaron had to duck under-and he found himself inside a white room, with white curtains for privacy. Looking around, he realized it looked like an Earth hospital room, reminding him of the last time he was in one.

As they set him on the table, he clenched his teeth, remembering the night when Zcar had had the upper hand when he was young. He could feel the blows as if they came from all directions, pummeling him without end. Flashing lights and ear-piercing sirens approached, then the attacks ceased altogether-but not the pain, nor the heavy rain that almost drowned him in the ditch. Faintly, he remembered the hands pull him out and into the ambulance. Then, he was on a stretcher, being rushed through a hospital hall. Then . . . nothing.

"Hey Aaron, how's the medicine working out?"

What? Oh yeah, he was in the Mushroom Kingdom with just a bloody leg-nothing else.

"Good, I guess . . ." he said, trying to remember when they had given him medicine-and, as he opened his eyes, when they had moved him to a room with only one hospital bed.

"Maggie?" he said, as his vision cleared. He sat up, slowly, and noticed the other concerned faces looking intently at him. "Oh, and others."

Sarah smiled at the groggy Aaron-it wasn't very often when her brother acted so out of it.

"The doctor says that you can leave in a few days," she said, helping him adjust his pillows.

"That's a relief," he said, mumbling a little.

Maggie giggled. "Sorry uncle, it's just that normally you're so together, but right now you're all out of sorts!"

"Tell me about it!" Gordon exclaimed. "But don't worry about him-this trooper will be himself once the medicine wears off."

Stacey and Norville walked into the room. "Oh, are you awake now?" Norville asked.

Stacey gently made her way to the front. "Thank you," she said, her eyes tearing up a bit. "If it wasn't for you, _I_ would've ended up here . . ." she paused. "or, or-"

"You're welcome," Aaron said, his mind beginning to clear up as well.

He didn't need to say anything else. Stacey stepped forward to hug him, glad only his leg was broken.

After she had pulled away from away from their short hug, Peach noticed Aaron was feeling woozy again. "Alright," she said, "I think Aaron has had enough company for now; let's let him rest."

The group said their goodbyes and quietly exited the room and walked to the hospital exit.

"Oh, and Stacey," Norville said, motioning her over to him, "like, as Aaron would say: No running off until further notice. Because, there's like, monsters on the loose."

"Gosh, he would say that, wouldn't he?" Toad asked, as he signed himself out, along with the others.

Stacey stared up at him-he knew Aaron and her _so_ well!

"Also, whatever that thing was, it was after you," Fred added seriously.

"So, do you, like, promise?" Norville asked.

Stacey nodded.

"Good," Luigi sai,. "We wouldn't want you to get hurt while you were . . . roaming . . ." Stacey felt uncomfortable with the looks she got with his final word.

"Oh, and that reminds me," Maggie said. "Before Toad, Velma, and your uncle and you all discuss what was up in the attic, I've been meaning to talk to you about something."

Stacey shrugged. "Sure, why no-whoa!" Maggie practically dragged her to Toadette's house.

Stacey was out of breath when they finally reached the room they were staying in. "I hope . . . this is important," she huffed.

Maggie giggled. "Oh, that depends on you!" she motioned for her to sit down.

"Um, why are you acting so weird . . . and, happy?" Stacey asked, unsure what to expect.

Maggie giggled again. "No reason . . .except that there's a rumor going around that you like Bowser Jr. and are visiting him while you're . . . 'roaming.'" she mimicked Luigi on the last word.

"What?!" Stacey practically shrieked. "Bu-but, I only saw him once . . . we were in a top secret picnic place . . ." she grabbed Maggie and shook her. "HOW DID THEY FIND OUT?!"

Maggie giggled again-stopping abruptly when Stacey gave her a look. "So you HAVE seen him . . . and, you went on a picnic!"

"You mean, you weren't even sure about us seeing each other?" Stacey asked.

"I'll tell you how the rumors started," Maggie offered.

"Okay," Stacey said, "I'm very interested in how this got around."

"Well, one night, you fell asleep before me and Toadette came in to see if we needed any blankets or something, and you were talking in your sleep . . . and were saying his name a _whole_ lot," she smirked at her.

Stacey groaned. "Let me guess: Toadette's big mouth just _couldn't_ stay shut!"

"Nope," Maggie confirmed. She folded her arms across her chest. "So, would you like to tell me what _really_ happened?"

"Fine," Stacey sighed. She quickly explained everything that had happened.

Maggie clucked her tongue in mock disappointment. "Stacey, Stacey . . . thinking that just because you're dino Eerio means that you can date another reptile."

"We were _so_ not on a date."

"Oh _really_? A secret picnic _totally_ doesn't count as a date," Maggie said sarcastically.

"Um, Paratroopa was with us, remember? And it all just happened that way, okay?"

"You told him that he was cute," Maggie smirked, "and he thinks you're beautiful!"

Stacey wished she hadn't told Maggie _everything_, but was _with_ her, giving her such a hard time? "Maggie, if you had been there, you would have agreed . . ."

_Oh great,_ she though, frustrated, _everything I say only makes it worse_! " . . . and no, I _don't_ know why he said that!" she sighed again.

"Maggie," she tried, "I _don't_ like him-he's two years younger than me!"

"So what?" Maggie countered. "Nick's two years _older_ than me . . ." her eyes grew wide. " . . . and, you know, _if_ I liked him, you wouldn't think I was weird . . ."

"Aha!" Stacey exclaimed, finally having the upper hand. "I _knew_ you liked him!"

"Do not!" Maggie argued half-heartedly, picking at a scab-knowing that she had already lost this argument.

"Do too," Stacey said, triumphantly. "Now, why don't you think about _that_ while I talk to the others about our findings in the attic!" with that, she happily marched out of the room, leaving Maggie alone to sulk.

"Alrighty guys, what'd we find in that attic?" Stacey asked, cheeks flushed, grinning from ear to ear.

"Wow, _someone_ seems happy," Norville noted.

"I finally beat Maggie at her own game!" Stacey announced.

"That _is_ something to celebrate," Velma said, impressed.

Toad cleared his throat. "I hate to rain on this parade, but shouldn't we be sharing our discoveries?"

"Oh, sorry," Stacey said sheepishly.

"I might as well get this out of the way," Norville said, "but like, I found _nothing_!"

"_Nothing_?" Velma asked. Norville nodded.

"All I found was that plan I told you about the other day, and a book about koopas," Stacey said, shrugging.

"I found quite a few old newspapers-one with an article of what I suspect to be an Eerio," Velma said.

"Eerios-here?" Toad asked.

"Like, why not?" Norville asked. "If you guys can, like, get to our world, why can't we get to yours?"

Toad nodded, clearly thinking through the suggestion.

"What was the article about?" Stacey asked.

"A mysterious creature destroying a poor mushroom's farm," Velma said, placing the article on the table.

"'The bird-like creature came riding on the wind, its wingtips glowing,'" Stacey read, amazed at the well-put retelling. "That definitely sounds like a bird Eerio!

"But, like, how do you know it wasn't a monster from here?" Norville asked, he looked at Toad. "Does that creature sound familiar?"

Toad shook his head. "Doesn't ring a bell," he mumbled, staring out the window.

Norville and Stacey exchanged glances, but Velma clearly didn't notice Toad's weird behavior.

"And look, right her, it says that the farmer was sure a real-worlder was snooping around his farm earlier that day!" Velma said.

"There definitely _are_ things in here that indicate that it was an Eerio," Stacey said, glancing at Toad.

"Dude!" Norville shouted.

"What?" Toad asked, looking over at them.

"You were creeping us out, staring out into space and all!" Stacey exclaimed.

"Oh well, it's just, I was thinking . . ." he searched for the right words. "Are _all_ Eerios half-human?" he asked.

Stacey wasn't expecting such a question. "Never heard of one that wasn't . . ." she said.

"That's how it's typically defined," the voice from behind them made them jump.

"Nathan, really?" Stacey asked, but was glad her brother was here to bail her out-he knew more about these things than she did.

"The first well-known Eerios were an experiment on humans, but it's not unlikely that they may have started their experiments on animals," Nathan suggested.

"What about . . . mushrooms?" Toad asked.

* * *

Kamek screamed and threw his crystal ball against the wall. "Those nosy fools!" he growled, his claws clenched in fists. "CHESTLIER!" he yelled.

Chestlier quickly entered his room.

"Stop them from finding out the truth," he instructed.

Chestlier nodded, then walked out of the room.

"Oh, and Chestlier?" Kamek called after it.

It stopped outside the doorway, awaiting its master's further instructions.

"No running this time-you fight to the death!" Kamek hissed. "Either you finish them off, or they finish you off-if you run back here like a coward again, _I'll_ finish you off. No matter how this plays out, _someone_ will die!"

As Chestlier went off to do its masters bidding, Bowser, from his hiding place, could have sworn he saw Chestlier shiver.

It was official: Kamek had completely lost it.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"We have to tell the others," Stacey said, and the four raced off to Peach's castle.

They found them in Toad Square, shopping at the unique little shops.

"Guys!" Stacey called out.

"What?" Daisy asked.

Just as they were all together, they saw the creature.

"Back to break more legs?" Gordon snarled.

Even though she had seen them Eerio-mad before, it still scared Peach.

"Come on guys, let's get out of their way," Daphne suggested, and the others left the Eerios to fight the creature.

"I can't believe I just ran off like a coward," Mario mumbled.

Peach took his gloved hand in hers. "It was the wise thing to do. That creature was obviously Eerio, and you remember the last time you tried to fight an Eerio . . . even a superhero must realize his limitations," she said, following up with a comforting kiss on the cheek for good measure.

Jessica, Gordon, Nathan, Sarah, Nick, Maggie, Stacey, Megan, Linsey, Beatrice, Rachel, Kimberly, Anna and Derek all faced the creature, tensing up while awaiting its first move.

"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure we'll win since there are so many of us," whispered Megan.

Rachel rolled her eyes; Megan was always ruining the moment with her nervous babbling.

Suddenly, the creature sprinted toward them at an incredible speed. Stacey never took her eyes off the creature, keenly watching its every move.

It threw itself into the group, clawing and kicking madly.

"Spread out!" Gordon yelled, as he threw a punch at the creature. It hit it in what Gordon supposed was its ribcage. It shrieked, then knocked him over. A right hook would have caught him on the shoulders if Nick and Nathan hadn't kicked it hard enough to knock down a news stand.

The creature quickly stood up, shook itself off, then rushed back over to the two. It threw them over its shoulders and howled right through Kimberly and Anna, but Sarah and Jessica tripped it, and began a fast paced hand-to-hand combat.

"You're right, Peach; I never could have fought that well against it-well, not that fast, anyway," Mario commented, while once again marveling at Eerio-fight speed.

"Yeah, yeah, it's nice that they can cut each others' throats double-time," Velma mumbled, getting several looks in return.

"What was it that you guys wanted to tell us?" Daphne asked.

"It's about the Toad Brigade leader," Toad began, shortly interrupted by the dangerously close shrieks of the creature and warning cries of the others.

"Um, like, guys," Norville said, "maybe we should've, like, kept on running!"

Scooby tugged on his sleeve. "Ris ray, Raggy!" he said, turning down a street that led toward the castle. They quickly followed him.

As they passed the 1-Up Shop, they were stopped in their tracks by the cloaked and masked creature.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Kamek smirked when he saw their startled faces. "Good job, Chestlier," he said, "that'll keep them from ruining everything!"

He cackled with delight as he watched it beat them up. He brushed his claw-tips over the new crystal ball. "Finally," he said, "the battle that I have been waiting for has arrived!"

* * *

Chestlier was very glad that three of the four troublemakers it had been sent to destroy were not Eerio-making its job extremely easy.

Oh, yes, the famed superheroes put up a pretty good fight-for more humans-but it didn't take long for it to knock them unconscious.

Soon, it had the three non-Eerio troublemakers up against a wall, the two humans clinging desperately to each other.

The male human whispered something in the female human's ear-most likely some sort of mush talk, Chestlier supposed. The female cried a little, and kissed the male human's cheek.

Yuck, Chestlier finally had had enough of the troublemakers' mush and charged them, ready to knock their lights out for good.

* * *

As soon as it lunged at Toad, Velma ran past it, screaming for help.

Norville banged the creature over the head with a garbage can until it released Toad and came after him. Thankfully, Norville was used to escaping monster, so he did well at staying out of reach.

Toad had had _his_ share of monsters-except, he hadn't run away from (all of) them, he had fought them! In the creature's confusion of which one to destroy, Toad landed quite a few hits.

Unfortunately, the creature completely turned on him, and clawed him, again and again, and threw Norville off when he tried to stop it.

Suddenly, it was thrown over the wall.

"Nick!" Toad croaked.

Nick helped the mushroom to his feet. "What are you made of? Rubber?" he asked examining the small damage the clawing had done.

"Let's ask the doctor when we get him to the hospital," Velma said, bringing a cart to pull him on.

* * *

The others had had enough of the creature, and after a few furious hits, it became apparent that the creature wasn't going to be able to hold its own anymore.

It sprinted away, as fast as it could.

"It's escaping!" Luigi cried.

"Looks like you spoke too soon," Fred said, pointing at Stacey, hot on its heels.

* * *

_I'm not gonna let you get away with what you've done to my friends_, Stacey vowed.

Even though the creature had took a lot of damage, it still had a lot of adrenaline left in it. Stacey's lungs felt as though they were about to burst!

_This one's for you, Aaron_. Stacey gave the creature a swift kick, sending it into a pit.

Her breathing soon became normal, but almost lost it when Nathan suddenly came up behind her.

"NATHAN!" she yelled.

"Sorry," he apologized, then grinned. "I can't help that you're so-"

"-shh!" Stacey cut him off suddenly. Her eyes darted all around. "Did you hear that?" she whispered.

"Hear what?" Nathan whispered back.

"I think I heard another creature."

"_Another_ one?" he asked, in a normal voice.

"Nathan!" she hissed, pulling him against a wall, so it couldn't sneak up on them! She shivered. "Oh, oh, do you feel it? It must be that horrible creature Aaron and I fought after the meeting-after Crystal babysat us . . ."

Nathan groaned. "I'm not sure how many opponents I can take today."

The creature leapt out of its hiding place, and as it charged them, Stacey could see its fur, feathers, scales, tails, claws, fangs and wings in the broad daylight.

* * *

"Aaron, what's wrong?" Sarah asked. She saw in his eyes that he was sensing something.

"Stacey," he mumbled, then stood up quickly.

"Aaron, you're not ready to leave the hospital," Sarah called after him.

"And you are _so_ not leaving in only a hospital gown," she added, not even amused when he walked, with clothes in hand, into the bathroom.

An elderly mushroom nurse watched the two argue as he emerged and left the hospital.

"What is it with Eerios and hardheadedness?" she wondered aloud.

* * *

The creature-more like monster . . . or beast-was stronger, faster, wilder, crazier than the first. Even though they gave everything they were fighting with the best of their abilities at the moment, they both new that they would both be dead soon. They were both sweaty, tired, slower, and sore all over.

It wasn't long before they both crumbled to the ground to defeat. Stacey closed her eyes, hoping that her death would be swift.

She heard a mighty roar . . . but it couldn't have been the beast . . .

She opened her eyes, and watched as the beast was thrown into the pit and, soon after, lit up in flames. She smiled as she saw that she and Nathan weren't the only ones watching-the others had come back just in time to see Bowser save them.

"Thank you," she whispered to him, before drifting into unconsciousness.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"Stacey wake up, everyone's here to see you," Sarah said gently.

Suddenly, Stacey felt herself being shaken very rough, and moaned in protest.

"Don't wake her up if she doesn't want to right now," the nurse warned. Stacey tried not to giggle, since the only one silly enough to shake her was Nick, and she just _knew_ that Maggie was sticking her tongue out at him.

"I see you smilin' Stacey," he uncle teased. She grinned wide as she imagined Velma elbowing him, snickering as Norville confirmed this with a loud grunt.

"Hey Stacey, your not-boyfriend who you think is cute is here to see you!"

"Maggie!" Stacey cried, bolting upright on the hospital bed. She saw that Bowser and Paratroopa were also there.

"Don't worry about it," Bowser Junior said, stepping closer to her bed. "I had to tell my dad about it, and we needed to clear up those silly rumors," he said with a shrug and a shy smile.

"Yeah . . ." Stacey said, and couldn't help but grin-he was _so_ cute! _Too bad_ . . . she thought, but knew it wouldn't work out-after all, she was only half dino, and dating a humanoid reptile would _definitely_ be pushing it! _Plus, I'll be leaving soon _. . . she frowned at the thought.

"Like, what's wrong, Stace?" her uncle asked, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Nothing, Uncle Norville," she said, slowly. "It's just that, I-I'll be leaving soon . . . then Nathan will go back to college . . . and I'll be stuck in a stupid foster home . . ." she choked on her last words.

"Stacey," her uncle said, sitting down beside her. "Do you, like, know me at all? I would _never_ let that happen to you."

"Really?" Stacey asked, looking up to at him quickly deciding it would be silly if her uncle let her go to a foster. "Well . . . of course you wouldn't," she hugged him tightly.

He hugged her back, then pulled away, grinning from ear to ear.

"And, who knows? Maybe in a few years, you'll have an aunt . . ." he took Velma's hand and pulled her over to the bed.

"Let's not get our hopes up," she said, patting his hand. Even though she pulled off a good glare, she squeezed his hand and smiled when he pulled a mock-pout.

"Peach," Mario said suddenly, getting down on one knee, "will you marry me?"

She could barely contain her surprise and delight. "Me? Really?" she squeaked.

"No," Mario said with a goofy grin, "I just wanted to be like everyone else," he stood up not noticing the horrified looks he got, or the chuckles at the awkwardness and horrible surprise. Luigi moaned with both hands over his face.

"Oh, of _course_!" Peach said caustically, through clenched teeth.

Toad smirked from behind his video camera. "I'm gonna make sure _everyone_ see this on Valentine's Day," he said mischievously.

"No, you're NOT!" Toadette said, snatching the camera out of his hands.

"Thank you, Toadette!" Peach said, glaring at Mario.

Nathan and Stacey exchanged awkward glances, Stacey's glance begging him to change the subject.

"Um, speaking of thanks," Nathan tried, turning to Bowser, "thank _you_ for saving us from that beast," Stacey marveled at how her brother could always turn a conversation anyway he pleased.

"Yes, thanks, if you hadn't saved us, we would've been beast food!" Stacey added.

"You're welcome," Bowser said, giving a tired smile.

"You know, I would have been there sooner Sarah hadn't made me change out of my hospital gown," Aaron said.

"Thanks Sarah," Stacey and Nathan said at the same time.

Aaron glared at both of them. "If you two weren't in hospital beds . . . I'd smack you both right now!"

"I think you two will be glad to know that both of the creatures you fought are behind bars," Toadsworth said.

"It turns out, the cloaked one, a.k.a Chestlier was actually Crystal . . ." Norville said with a sigh.

"I never should have let her babysit you guys with that fishy story," Aaron said.

Norville shook his head. "Like, don't be too hard on yourself, it was my fault, too."

"Oh, and can you believe that the other creature was the leader of the Toad Brigade?" Nick asked.

"Yes, yes I can," Stacey said, smiling at Toad.

"You were right, Toad," Velma said.

"Well, of _course_ I was right!" Toad exclaimed.

Nathan scratched his chin a bit. "What I would like to know is . . . how did you find us?" he asked, looking back at Bowser.

"I saw it in Kamek's crystal ball," he said, "and when I came back, I fired the maniac!" he walked over to Stacey and placed a claw on her shoulder. "You know, what you said at the tombstone that one day really got me thinking . . ."

". . . and after discussion," Toadsworth said, "we've decided to form a peaceful alliance!"

Peach smiled at her. "Don't worry, the doctor says you'll be allowed to leave the hospital in time for the celebration!"

"And then we'll go back to your house," Jessica said.

"Thank goodness-ever since you're arrived, new patients became as common as the cold!" the nurse said, then they all chuckled.

Then, all at once, everyone was quiet again, and Stacey had the feeling that they were going to leave soon. Suddenly she remembered something.

"Hey Junior," she said, "did Maggie help you clear those silly rumors?"

"What? . . . oh, yeah, she did," he said, blushing a little.

"Oh, yes, Maggie told us everything!" Toadette confirmed.

"And we were all glad to hear it wasn't . . . something else . . ." Nick said, a little embarrassed.

"I think," Stacey said, "you'll also be glad to hear that Maggie has a crush on you," she smirked.

Maggie's face was _completely_ red. "Wh-where did you get that idea, Stacey?" she looked over at Nick, who was also smirking. "I guess it's the medicine talking."

The nurse glared at her. "Her medicine doesn't-"

"-_Maybe_! you, need to . . . rest a bit . . ." Maggie suggested, her face even redder.

"Best idea I've heard all day!" the nurse mumbled under her breath, as she shooed them all out the door.

As she closed the door, Stacey smirked as Maggie stuck her tongue at her and the nurse shoved her out. She could still hear the two outside.

"Don't worry about it Maggie, all the girls can't help but crushing this," Nick said.

"Yeah . . . whatever," Maggie said.

Stacey smiled and closed her eyes. Ah, sweet revenge!

* * *

**AN: Did you really think Mario was serious about his proposal, at first?**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

The day of the celebration of the alliance was the same day they were leaving, so there were bittersweet goodbyes all around.

Stacey was glad to hear that she could keep in touch with all her new friends over the internet and on webcam, but she was still sad as she hugged her new friends. She was even sadder when Nathan told her that it was time to go.

A Warp Pipe pooped up in the middle of the stadium, and last minute desperate goodbyes thrown at the leaving party.

"Hey, do I ever get a hug?" the voice came so suddenly from behind her, it startled her.

She turned around, and smiled at the young koopa kid. "Sure," she said, pulling him in for a hug. She wrapped her arms around him, and knew she was gonna miss those scales so much.

As soon as he pulled away, it was officially time to leave. While she called out "Goodbye" over and over again, waving like crazy, she was glad he hadn't kissed her or something weird like that-she knew they'd all freak out and Maggie would make fun of her _forever_!

It was too short-the time until she hopped into the Warp Pipe. There was a few goodbyes before everyone left except Norville and Nathan, and soon she was lying down in her bed again-momentarily alone.

She closed her eyes, remembering that this was how it all started.

She thought about her dad-and smiled.

_Someday, I'll tell mom all about my adventure . . . and new friends_.

She remembered Peach's invitation back to their world.

_I'll make sure to have an even longer secret picnic_, she thought, longingly.

_I promise I'll enjoy myself, dad_.

**END**

* * *

**Oh my, did you read all that, all by yourself? You must either ****_really_**** like my story, or are one very brave individual! I salute thee, brave warrior, for reading it all, (or just skipping to the end). *salutes***

**Anywhen, guess what? I have an even ****_older_**** (and randomer) story that I won't post without request (unless I get bored) because I have to type it all up. It's a story with _different_ OCs and _more_ licensed characters!**

**Guess what else? They're all in my made up Cartoon Land, if that gives you any idea of what you'll be in for. XD**

**So um...bye! *goes off to see if story will be worth typing up without request***


End file.
